


The Day

by hamsoli



Series: Good Times AU [1]
Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Other, good times au, in which everyone has a Good Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsoli/pseuds/hamsoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot has a Good Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day, Part 1

Elliot woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of his non-abusive and loving mother cooking bacon on the stove. Sunlight cracked through his window - a reminder that he had a pleasant and not wild day ahead of him. With a stretch and a groan, he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elliot, my child, who I love so dearly and would never abuse! How'd you sleep last night!"

Elliot felt well-rested and relaxed. He had no nightmares, and no problems whatsoever. He didn't even feel the need to take drugs!

"Great Mom, thanks! What are you up to on this fine and non-disruptive morning?"

"Oh, not much, dear. Just some errands. I may stop by the flower shop. Do you have work today?"

 _Work._ Elliot almost forgot! He had a stable and well-paying job at a not corrupt company that he loved!

"Shoot, yeah, I do! Thanks for breakfast, see you in a couple of hours!" Elliot skedaddled out of there quicker than Sonic.

[this afternoon]

"Alright, Elliot, thanks for your work! See you next week!"

Gideon Goddard, head of the stable and well-paying job at a not corrupt company that Elliot loved, was a good man, with a good heart. He loved each of his employees dearly, and paid them not based off of their gender.

Elliot waved, and blasted onto the bus. He had had a productive and fulfilling day. He'd gotten all of his work done, and had a nice lunch with Angela. 

_Buzz buzz._

Elliot's pleasant and happy thoughts were interrupted. _Unknown number._ Elliot picked up the phone, as he knew that the caller couldn't be from someone who wanted to harm him.

"Hello?"

"Bonsoir, Elliot"


	2. The Day, Part 2

"Bonsoir, Elliot"

Tyrell! Elliot and Tyrell had a long history together. They had met in college, and quickly hit it off. They became best friends, male gal pals, who supported and cared for the well-being of each other.

"Hey Tyrell! How's it been, my friend and not enemy!"

"Great! I'm in town for a few days and was wondering if you'd want to catch up!"

"Man, I'd love to, but I promised my dear mother that I'd be home for dinner." 

An idea popped into Elliot's head. A good and not destructive idea.

"Hey, do you want to join us for dinner? Mom's making homemade tagliolini with lobster and truffles, along with some of her special water soup! She'd be happy to have you!"

Elliot crossed his fingers. He loved all of his friends and family and wanted them to all have a good time together.

"Sure! What time?"

"Sweet, sick, gnarly, cool, my dude! Dinner's at six, see you there!" Elliot smiled, and texted his loving mother. He felt lucky to have such great and not violent people in his life.

[dinner]

Ding dong!

That must be him! Elliot, without running, walked to the door, and opened it. There stood Tyrell, his old sport, blue eyes and all. His eyes looked especially blue, his Armani Gucci Prada tie emphasizing the color. It was almost as if a blue highlighter and the sky had twins, and they were Tyrell's blue eyes.

"Tyrell!" Elliot pulled Tyrell into a warm embrace, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "Come in, come in! Dinner's almost ready, what have you been up to?!"

"Oh, not much," Tyrell shrugged, as he entered the warm and clean house, "I've just been travelling and being not violent. You?"

"I've been working a steady job at a not corrupt company that I love with my dear childhood friend Angela. I really like it there. If you ever need a job I'd be happy to refer you!"

"Thanks, Elliot, love you!"

The two chatted for a while, until dinner was ready.

[after dinner]

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Alderson! And thanks for inviting me, Elliot. Talk soon, okay?"

"Yes, definitely!" Elliot closed the door. Today had been a great day.

After helping his incredible and supportive mother clean up dinner, Elliot decided to turn in. He brushed his teeth, took a nice, warm shower, and changed into comfy clothes. 

"Good night, Mom! Ice cream date tomorrow?"

"Sure, Elliot! Good night!"

And with that, Elliot crawled into bed, and fell into a deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best Mr. Robot fanfiction of all time.


End file.
